Inazuma eleven: a winter lovestory
by CutieCami 9 xxx
Summary: It's a lovestory about Shawn(Fubuki) who falls in love with Cami while they and some others of inazuma eleven are staying at Axel's house during the hollidays. They will discover their feelings for each other and many more... ( I do not own inazuma eleven,only my own character(Cami) )
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma eleven: a winter lovestory**

_It were the christmashollidays and Axel invited some friends of inazuma japan to stay over at his house for the hollidays. Jordan, Mark, Xavier, Shawn, Silvia and Celia were coming._

_**Meanwhile with Shawn and Xavier:**_

_Shawn and Xavier were meeting at the Inazuma Cafe. While Shawn came in he saw Xavier flirting with a girl, he said hey and desided not to bother them anymore and to wait for Xavier. But he felt kind of stupid just standing there alone, he saw a girl also sitting alone on a table and joined her..._

"_Hey can I come and sit next to you?"Shawn asked the girl wondering what she was going to say._

"_Euhmm...okey."the girl answered quite surprised._

"_I'm Shawn."he presented himself._

"_Hi I'm Cami."Cami presented herself._

_She was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, deep blue/grey eyes and she had a shy but cute smile. You could tell at the look on her face that she wasn't really used to talk with boys like shawn._

_**Cami's thoughts:**_

_why is he talking to me?!_

_Boys are almost never interested in me..._

_But he is really cute and handsome._

_No, I'm falling in love again._

_Why does this always happen to me?!_

_**Shawn's thoughts:**_

_She is cute and pretty but why does she feel so uncomfortable when I'm talking to her?_

_Does she like me?_

"_Hey Cami why are you so shy, you don't have to be afraid to say or ask anything?" Sawn asked her trying to break the silence._

"_I'm not really that shy with my friends, I think it's just when I meet new people." she answered slightly blushing but still smiling._

"_I don't think that a girl like you needs to be shy." Shawn said._

"_What do you mean with "a girl like me"?" Cami asked him._

"_You're pretty and I bet you are probably intellgent to, so just stand out for it." he said._

"_Wait... You think that I'm pretty?" she asked wondering and blushing._

_..._

_While Shawn was flirting with Cami, Xavier interrupted their conversation. He greeted Cami and said that it was time to go to Axel. But Shawn wasn't planning to end this conversation yet so he asked her if she wanted to join them on their way to Axel's house and she agreed._

_While they had already left the tearoom and went to Axel's house, Shawn and Cami were still talking and Xavier was on the phone with that girl he met earlier. Suddenly they came across Mark who was also on his way to Axel..._

"_Oh hey guys!"Mark shouted at his friends with a big smile on his face._

"_Hi Mark!" Xavier said while Shawn and Cami were laughing at each other, to buzzi to notice that Mark was standing in front of them._

"_Huh...Camille what are you doing here with Xavier and Shawn? I didn't know you knew them."Mark said surprised._

"_Oh hi Mark, I just met them at the Inazuma Cafe." Cami answered Mark._

"_Hey Mark, how do you know her?" Shawn asked Mark._

"_We live in the same street." Mark explaned._

"_Are you also heading to Axel?" he asked._

"_Yeah." Xavier answered._

"_Hey Cami would you maybe like to spend the hollidays with us, Celia and Silvia are going to be there to?" Mark asked her._

"_Yes, that would be nice, I haven't seen them for a while. But can we go to my house first cause I still have to pack my bag if I come with you guys." Camille answered._

"_Sure. I think it's going to be fun with coming also." Mark said. _

_**( Hey everyone I have been rewriting this chapter a bit, hope you like it!**_

_**And find out more about what will happen between Shawn and Cami in the next chapter...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_On their way to Axel they passed by Cami's house and she quickly packed her bag to stay over there with the guys. Then they finally arrived at Axel's place. Axel opened the door, he was really happy to see his friends but he didn't know what to expect when he saw Camille._

"_Hey Mark who is this girl?" Axel asked._

"_Hey Axel this is Cami she's a friend of mine and Celia and Silvia know her to. Don't you remember that she, Silvia and Celia were baking cupcakes and cookies for us everytime we won a match during the footballfrontier." Mark said._

"_Hi!" Cami said smiling._

"_I was wondering if she could come and stay here with us..."Mark said asking._

"_Euhm... okay.' Axel said._

"_I hope you don't mind baking again." he said._

"_So does that mean I can stay?!"Camille asked._

"_Yeah, cause I know that Mark will not stop asking untill I let you stay here and with almost everybody knowing you I think it will be fine." Axel said smiling._

"_Yay, thank you so much! I will bake a massive amount of cupcakes, pancakes and other desserts for you all!" Cami said with a big smile on her face._

"_It's okey cause we have the whole house for ourselves, my father is visiting a hospital in Osaka the entire holliday. Come in, it must be freezing outside." Axel said._

"_I'll take you to your rooms, just follow me." He said._

_Mark was sharing a room with Jordan who was watching TV downstairs. Celia and Silvia were also sharing a room. And then Axel took Cami, Shawn and Xavier to their room that they would be sharing to. He left his guests in their rooms to get settled. But Shawn, Cami and Xaviers room had only one single bed and a double bed. Xavier was the first one to clame the single bed so it seemed that Shawn and Cami would have to share a bed..._

"_I take this bed! So it seems that you have to be sharing that one." Xavier said Smiling._

"_Oh, it doesn't mather cause you were here first I'll sleep on the ground then, I guess..." Cami said._

"_I can't let you, I'll sleep on the ground."Shawn insisted._

"_But that wouldn't be fair to." she said._

"_We could share it... It's fine cause we're friends, right?" Shawn sugested._

"_Friends... Euhm...Okey then."Camille said a little disappointed but still smiling and not knowing what to expect._

"_Aaauuwn...so cute..." Xavier teased them._

_It was already late in the evening so they went downstairs. Celia and Silvia were making dinner for everyone and they were super happy to see Camille back..._

"_Hey Camille, how are you? We haven't seen each other for a while." Silvia said._

"_Yeah I really missed the times together back at Raimon jr. high." Celia said._

"_Me to, it's so nice to see you again and to be able to spend the hollidays with you." Cami said._

_..._

"_Hey Xavier, who is she?" Jordan asked._

"_Oh, that's Shawn's flirt."Xavier said. But Cami looked a bit offended by what he said and she presented herself to Jordan._

"_Hi, I'm Camille but you guys can just call me Cami if you want." She said._

_She just seemed like a pretty and nice girl and according to the others she also was a great baker, so she seemed okay to Jordan._

_..._

_Dinner was ready and they were all sitting at the table ready to eat the dish that Silvia and Celia made. After dinner they were going to watch a funny horror movie while eating a lot of popcorn. _

…

_The movie had ended and they were all pretty tired. So they all decicided to go to their rooms and sleep._

_Inside Camille, Shawn and Xavier's room, Xavier was trying to sleep when Cami was reading the last chapter of her book. Then Shawn came into the room _

_but Cami still didn't know what to expect from the whole idea of sharing a bed with someone she just met recently..._

_Camille's thoughts:_

_Oh my god, why did I agree with this?!_

_I'm always saying such stupid things when I really like someone..._

_I hope I didn't make a mistake by doing this._

_But somehow it feels like I can trust him..._

_I just hope that I can really trust him..._

_Shawn's thoughts:_

_Hopefully she doesn't mind sharing the bed._

_She can trust me._

"_Hey Cami is there something wrong? You seem a bit worried..." Sawn said with a sweet tone._

"_Oh, n-no I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired." she said._

"_Okay then, good night." Shawn said while he was sitting on the bed._

"_Good night." Cami said still thinking about her feelings for Shawn._

_..._

_The next moring, Xavier woke up first and looked over to Shawn and Cami. He saw them laying in each others arms and thougt that they were so cute together. He really had to take a picture, so he did..._

_(I also changed this chapter a bit, hope you liked it. _

_I'll update soon xxx :) )_


	3. Chapter 3

_After a while Shawn woke up and he saw that he had Cami laying in his arms, he got up quickly and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Shawn was thinking about Cami and when he saw her just laying in his arms. He suddenly felt a warm feeling he hasn't felt for a girl before..._

_Shawns thoughts:_

_What is this feeling?_

_Am I falling in love with her?_

_And why was I holding her in my sleep?!_

_We're just friends?!_

_(Shawn went back into the room to wake up Camille who was still asleep.)_

"_Hey Cami wake up, it's already 9 o'clock." Shawn said._

"_Oh... Morning Shawn. Did you sleep well?" Camille asked with a smile while she was sitting on the bed._

"_I...I slept well, thank you for asking, Cami."Shawn said having the same warm feeling again._

"_I'll be downstairs having breakfast..."He said._

"_Okey, I'll be there in a few minutes." Cami said still smiling._

_While Shawn had already left the room and closed the door behind him, Camille started thinking about what happened last night and this morning..._

_Camille's thoughts:_

_Actually, last night wasn't that bad..._

_It felt pretty comfy._

_And I think I might be able to trust him...I don't know why but he sounds so sweet and caring._

_I'm not the type of girl that is so comfy with boys around me or easely trusts somebody..._

_But I always do and say stupid things when I'm in love..._

_Whatever, I should get ready cause the others are are waiting for me downstairs._

…

_Cami got dressed and she went downstairs. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with black polka dots and a black pleated skirt. Her blonde hair looked the same as usual but today she wore a pastel pink bow in it. Then she came into the kitchen and greeted everyone..._

"_Morning everybody!" she shouted._

"_Morning Cami" they greeted her._

"_Come here and have a seat." Silvia said._

"_We made breakfast for you." Celia said while giving it to Camille._

"_Thank you, it's delicious." Cami said enjoying her breakfast._

…

"_So what are we going to do today? Jordan asked the group._

"_I have an idea, why won't we play soccer?!" Mark asked with a big smile._

"_Mark you always think about soccer..." Axel said smiling a bit about Mark's obsession for soccer._

"_Why not it's such an amazing game." Mark said._

"_Okay, lets play soccer." the others agreed._

"_But we can't come with you." Silvia said._

"_Why?" Mark asked the girls._

"_Because it's Christmas tomorrow and we still have to do some shopping and other stuff." Celia said._

"_Don't worry and just have fun." Cami said with a smile._

"_Okay, have fun you too." Mark said to the girls._

"_Bye!" the girls said when the boys left._

…

_**(Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter is so short but I was like full of inspiration and ideas for an other story and I have exams within a week so I was kind of buzzy.**_

_**Don't worry I will definitly update this week!**_

_**Keep reading my stories :3 **_

_**xxx Camille )**_

_**PS: in one of the next chapters there will be a kissing scene :)**_

_**it will be in the fifth chapter I think**_


	4. Chapter 4

_When the boys were heading to the riverbank, the girls took their coats and left Axel's house to go shopping. First they did some grocery shopping to make dinner tomorrow and then they headed to the center of Inazuma Town to buy gifts..._

"_Oh, I really love Christmas shopping!" Silvia said._

"_I love it to. But I don't know what present I should give to the boys." Cami said._

"_I have an idea, why don't you bake some of your famous cupcakes and cookies. I'm sure they will like it!" Celia said._

"_Do you thik so?" Cami said._

"_Ofcourse!" Silvia and Celia said together._

"_Okay, lets go to the bakery shop then... We need lots of sprinkles and cute decorations. Ooh and special giftboxes to!" Cami said super enthousiastic._

_The girls went to the bakery shop to buy everything they needed to make the cupcakes perfect..._

"_Oh my god, they have so much baking stuff here! It's like I'm in heaven!" Cami said with a big smile._

"_So what do we need?" the girls asked her._

"_We definitly need sprinkles. Ooh, these snowflakesprinkles are so cute!" she said._

"_What do think about these litlle christmastree shaped ones?"Silvia asked._

"_We have to buy them to!" Cami said._

"_Ooh, look they have edible glitter to!" Celia said enthousiastic._

"_Oh my god, glitter?! And we have to have food coloring for the icing and buttercream to." Cami said._

…

_After a while the girls finally managed to find everything they needed._

"_Do we have everything we need now?" Silvia asked._

"_Yes, I think so..." Cami answered smiling._

"_We sure have a lot of stuff to bake now." Celia said while laughing._

"_Lets go, we still have to pay." Cami said laughing a bit to._

…

_**Meanwhile with the boys:**_

_The boys were practising their hissatsu techniques and after a while they decided to take a break. During the break Xavier was buzzi with his phone and he walked to Shawn who was thinking..._

"_Hey Shawn."Xavier said with his usual tone._

"_Oh, hey Xavier." Shawn said._

"_Were you thinking about something or someone?" Xavier asked._

"_I was just wondering what the girls are doing now..." Shawn said._

"_Well, there's something I want to ask you." Xavier said._

"_What?" Shawn asked him._

"_That girl, Cami that you were flirting with... Do you like her?" he asked._

"_Ofcourse, she's a nice girl." Shawn answered._

"_Not in that way. I mean do you love her." Xavier said._

"_Why are you asking me that?" Shawn asked a little bit nervous. And then Xavier showed him the picture he took this morning and Shawn blushed a bit._

"_So that's why you're asking this. Euhm...I don't really know, she is really sweet and also beautiful but...I just don't know." Shawn said a bit gloomy._

"_I think she has a crush on you cause everytime you look at her she blushes." Xavier said with a smile._

"_Really?! I didn't notice..." Shawn said._

"_Hi guys what are you talking about?" Jordan interrupted the conversation._

"_Cami has a crush on Shawn and he might like her to." Xavier explained._

"_Ooh sounds interresting!" Jordan exclaimed._

"_Why won't you buy her a gift for Christmas." Xavier suggested._

"_Let me help you with that." Jordan said._

"_Okay." Shawn said._

_The boys were playing soccer again but Jordan and Shawn went to the center of Inazuma Town to buy a gift for Cami..._

_**(Hey everyone, sorry for this short chapter again... and i'm also sorry about that long conversation about sprinkles :3 However I'll try to update next Friday... i'm pretty bussy right now with the exams and i think that the kissing scene will be in chapter 6 (I promise that it will be super romantic :) ) keep reading my stories and please review xxx :3 ) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Hey everyone, the kissing scene will be in this chapter! Hope you'll like it!)**_

_The boys had enjoyed the rest of their afternoon and Shawn found the perfect present for Camille with Jordan's help. Everybody was home now, the girls were making dinner, Camille was baking and the boys were talking about this afternoon..._

"_Hey Cami what are you doiging?" Mark asked._

"_Oh, I'm just baking something." Camille answered._

"_What are you baking then?" Jordan asked._

"_Just cupcakes and cookies..." She said smiling._

…

"_Dinner is ready!" Celia shouted._

"_I'll be there in a minute. I just have to put these in the oven."Cami said._

_Then everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. And after dinner Mark and Axel were gaming, Xavier was listening to music, Shawn and Jordan were talking, the girls were doing the dishes and Cami was still baking..._

"_Oooh these cupcakes smell really delicious!" Jordan said willing to eat a lot of them._

"_Thank you, would you like to help me with decorating?" Cami asked happy._

"_Can I help to?" Shawn asked with his usual smile._

"_Sure, I still have to make the buttercream but you can start with cutting the cookies with these cookie cutters." Cami suggested._

"_Okay." Shawn said._

"_Lets get started!" Jordan said a bit overenthousiastic._

_They were working the entire evening. Shawn and Jordan went to bed but Cami stayed downstairs to package the cupcakes and cookies in the cute giftboxes that she bought earlyer. Finally she went to bed to._

…

_The next morning Cami woke up early. She got dressed and went downstairs. She planned to make pancakes and also planned a surprise for this afternoon. So she baked the pancakes hoping that the others will like it..._

_**Cami's thoughts:**_

_I'm really looking forward for today!_

_I just hope they will like the surprise, especially Shawn._

_Being in love with somebody you barely know isn't easy..._

_But I'm sure I will impress him today._

_Hopefully my Christmaswish comes true..._

_Oh my god I have to watch the pancake!_

_Oof it almost got burnt..._

_And just at that moment Xavier came into the kitchen..._

"_Merry Christmas Cami. Are you making pancakes, they smell good." Xavier said._

"_Hi merry Christmas, thank you. Would you like to eat some for breakfast?" Camille asked._

"_Sure." Xavier answered happy when Cami gave him a plate with pancakes._

_Then Shawn and Axel came in..._

"_Merry Christmas everyone." Axel said._

"_Merry Christmas. I't smells good in here, what are you making Cami?" Shawn asked._

"_Pancakes. I hope you like them." Cami said while handing the boys a plate with pancakes._

"_Thank you, they are really good." Axel said while eating the pancakes._

"_They are so delicious! You are really good at this." Sawn said smiling._

"_Thank you, I'm glad you like them." Cami said blushing._

_And then the others came in... They enjoyed the pancakes and Cami was going to tell them what te surprise was..._

"_Hey guys, I still have a surprise for you..." Cami said._

"_What is it?" Mark asked her._

"_Well...we are going to go ice skating." Cami said and the others responded enthousiastic._

_Everybody finished breakfast and left the house to go ice skating. On the marketplace of Inazuma Town they had built a skating rink that would stay there the entire holliday. There were already a few people on the skating rink while they were putting on their ice skates. Shawn was already on the ice, soon followed by Cami and the rest came a bit later. Shawn was really good at it and the others were trying. Cami was also pretty good at it. While every was ice skatin or at least trying to, Shawn saw that Cami was suddenly getting very happy about something..._

"_Heeeyyy!" Cami shouted super happy at some girls who were talking._

"_Oh, hi Camille." the girls greeted her back._

"_That's a long time ago." one of the girls said, she had violet hair with dark blue highlights at the end and brown/green eyes._

"_Oh my gosh, Arielle! Did you came all the way from France for me?!" Camille responded._

"_I just wanted to celebrate Christmas with you." she said sweet._

"_Okay enough of all the family talk, I'm here to." a girl with light brown hair with a red highlight in it and dark brown eyes said._

"_Oh Charlotte...don't have such a bitchy attitude." a girl with dark hair and blue eyes said._

"_I do want to do, Sky." Charlotte said._

"_You girls never change..." Cami said with a smile._

_Then Shawn skated towards them and stopped next to Cami..._

"_Hey Cami, are these your friends?" Shawn asked._

"_Yes, these are Charlotte, Sky and my niece Arielle." Camille introduced them to Shawn._

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Shawn Frost." Shawn introduced himself._

"_Hi, I'm Arielle Cami's niece from France." Arielle introduced herself._

"_Hi, I'm Sky." Sky introduced herself._

"_And I'm Charlotte but you can call me Charly." Charlotte introduced herself._

"_Hey girls do you want to meet the rest of the group?" Cami asked them._

"_Sure." they answered._

_The girls followed her to the rest of the group. They introduced themselves and the ice skating went on..._

"_Hey you are pretty good at ice skating." Shawn complemented Cami while she was doing a pirouette._

"_Thank you, you're pretty good at this to." Cami said back slightly blushing. And just at that moment Arielle passed them and fell right on Xavier._

"_Oh my god Xavier, I'm so so sorry. I'm just so clumsy." Arielle said while she blushed a bit._

"_Don't worry I'm fine, are you allright?" He asked while he stood up._

"_I'm fine thank you." she said._

"_Would you like it if I helped you with ice skating?" Xavier asked. Arielle nodded and smiled a cute smile._

_Sky and Charlotte were just standing there a bit and they were talking to Axel and Jordan. Sky wanted to continue ice skating and asked if Axel wanted to come with her. Charlotte was still talking to Jordan she didn't like ice skating that much._

"_I really love this." Cami said while she was trying another pirouette but this time she lost her balance and fell. Luckily Shawn was standing near her and he caught her..._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine, thank you you kind of saved me..." Cami said while she gained a massive blush._

_Shawn noticed it and he smiled at her._

"_Hey Cami do you want to see who's the fastest of us?" he asked her._

"_Okay then" she answered and smiled cute._

_Shawn had won the race and they were all enjoying their afternoon. It was getting late and they decided to go home but Shawn and Cami were going to leave a bit later. When they had finished ice skating they walked home by the river bank and they set on a bench..._

"_Thank you for today Cami, I never thought I could go ice skating with my friends on Christmas." Shawn said._

"_I have to thank you to in some way. If you hadn't talk to me that day, I would never be able to have so much these hollidays. You know, Shawn...I really like you." Cami said shy._

_Shawn had that warm feeling again and he looked into Cami's beautiful blue/grey eyes. Cami realised she was also staring into his eyes and looked away with a pink blush on her cheeks. Then Shawn brushed a strand of her blond hair out of her face, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Cami's eyes widened and she blushed as she felt his lips on hers but she closed her eyes and they deepened the kiss. They kissed as long as possible untill they had to gasp for air._

"_Cami I love you." he said while he kissed her again._

_She felt so happy when she heard it but she was still a bit shocked._

"_I can't believe this..." she said._

"_You're really beautiful and sweet so just believe it." Shawn said. Cami smiled and this time she kissed him._

…

_**(Hey, did you like it?I worked really hard on this chapter and I made it extra long :) Hope you liked the kissing scene...I'm not the best at romance but I review!And continue reading!I'll update soon. xxx Cami :3 )**_


	6. something I have to say

_Hey everyone, I just want to say that I won't continue this story... :(_

_But I will still write a following on it soon called "Inazuma cupcakes"_

_I want to thank everyone who liked the story and supported me! :)_

_Especially Tallemy, your reviews and advice were very helpfull!_

_xxx Cami :3_

_Please read the following... ;D (It will be much better!)_


End file.
